A new mask
by Kage Taijiya
Summary: AU A little dark. Kagome has lost all of her family to one man. What happens when she starts over, in fear that he will find her? Can some new friends help her get over her fear and her loss?
1. Default Chapter

*What happens when your mask is destroyed?*  
  
Tears ran down Kagome's face as she ran from her home that was now being consumed by flames.  
  
*Your façade demolished, leaving you vulnerable and insecure?*  
  
As much as she wanted to turn back and run, screaming, into the fire she couldn't.  
  
*Will you make a new mask, stronger, more realistic?*  
  
Her family was dead; it would be to no avail.  
  
*Could you even do that?*  
  
She had seen them murdered before her very eyes, brutally, so even a cold- blooded murderer would be ill.  
  
*Or would you decide to leave it the way it is, so you could cry, mourn?*  
  
But he hadn't, no; he had just laughed and turned his eyes to Kagome.  
  
*How? Do you even know how to cry?*  
  
As she scrambled backwards, he laughed. 'I'm not going to kill you now. No, I think I want you to suffer the pain of loss, like I had to because of you.' He had said.  
  
*Have you forgotten over the years of loss, of pain?*  
  
Then he had set the house on fire and left, leaving her to escape or die in the flames.  
  
*Will it matter? One day, will you remember how to cry?*  
  
And so, Kagome had run, leaving the home she had always lived in.  
  
*If you do, will someone be there to wipe off the tears?*  
  
She only had some money and the clothes on her body to start over with.  
  
*Someone to let you lean on their shoulder?*  
  
And start over she would. Only, this time, she would stronger, have less emotions.  
  
*No, they are gone, and your tears have gone with them.*  
  
Higurashi Kagome would survive.  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+ A.N. I did this on a whim; tell me if you want me to continue it. There will be choices on pairings, eventually. The only one I will not do is Kagome/ Miroku, or yaoi/ yuri. I will do Koga/ Kagome, but I won't like it. 


	2. A new home

Sango here, coming in with an update for A New Mask. No one's reviewed, but I'm gonna keep writing anyway! Please read!  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
Kagome looked at her new home. It turned out she had a great aunt twice removed and remarried, or something like that, whom she could live with.  
  
The house was a small one. Two bedrooms, one bath, a small kitchen, and a living/dining room. Keade, her aunt, stood beside her.  
  
"I know it is not like your former home, but it is comfortable. I am sorry about what happened to your family. If you ever need someone to talk to-"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Kagome said.  
  
"But if you ever do-"Keade persisted.  
  
"I said I don't want to talk about it," Kagome snapped.  
  
Keade sighed; she could tell the once cheerful, happy girl was going to be a problem child.  
  
"Alright child, I'll show you to your room. Afterwards I'll give you some money so you may go shopping for yourself."  
  
Keade led Kagome to her bedroom. The walls were painted baby blue and the curtains were of nearly the same shade.  
  
Kagome's dead, lifeless eyes examined them. Those colors would be the first to go.  
  
"Alright, here is my credit card, try not to spend over $500." Keade said. "The mall is three blocks away on Germantown Rd."  
  
Kagome nodded mechanically. She took the credit card and walked back to the front door.  
  
"One more thing!" She heard the old woman yell. "Be back before 6o'clock."  
  
Kagome walked out the door and started in the direction of the Kyoto mall.  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
A.N. Please review, I have no idea where I'm going with this story, so I need suggestions, insulting, flames, etc. 


	3. A new friend

S.R. Here again! I'm so happy, I got my first review! Thank you, kaekoe.  
  
To kaekoe: I haven't really decided. I'm toying with the idea of using someone else as the bad guy. If you know who Naraku is you would probably know who it is if I told you. If you notice what he said in the first chapter he wants revenge for something Kagome did, or something he thinks is her fault.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
Kagome looked around the mall. She decided to find somewhere with paint later and was now looking for somewhere to get clothes. She walked into the first store with clothes she saw and walked right back out. It was full of short, skimpy clothes and most of them were pink.  
  
Kagome looked carefully at the next store she walked into. Dark clothes, perfect for her mood. Kagome looked around. She saw some black pants with purple edges around the pockets that she liked. She walked over to them and looked at them more closely. She looked at the sizes to see if they had hers. They did.  
  
"Hey, do you need any help?" Kagome heard someone ask her from behind.  
  
"I want to change my style. I want dark clothes, preferably black." Kagome told the girl.  
  
The girl had black hair in a ponytail and chocolate brown eyes.  
  
When the girl heard Kagome's words she perked up.  
  
"I get off my shift soon, I could help you."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Great! My name's Sango Taijiya, what's yours?"  
  
"Kagome Higurashi."  
  
Sango gasped. "Aren't you the girl whose whole family was killed recently?!"  
  
Kagome merely nodded again.  
  
"I'm really sorry. My family was killed too. All except for my brother, he's really sick right now though." Sango told her sympathetically. "I did the same thing you're doing. I'll help you. What school are you going to?"  
  
"Tokugawa High."  
  
"That's where I go! What grade are you in?"  
  
"Sophomore."  
  
"Me too! I can introduce you to my friends. Hold on my shift's over."  
  
A few minutes later Sango was holding up a T-shit that said "I'm ignoring you" on it to Kagome.  
  
"Hmm, what do you think? Is it you?" Sango asked.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I like that shirt over there though." Kagome said.  
  
Inwardly, Sango smiled. She had gotten Kagome to come out of her self-made shell. In a way, Kagome reminded Sango of herself. She had been the same way after the loss of her parents. Sango was glad Kagome hadn't resorted to some of the things she had. Now that she saw Kagome's true self, she wondered if she was like this when Miroku had brought her out of her shell.  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
A.N. Yay! It's 11 and I'm hungry. Bye!  
  
BTW I am not like Sango all that much in this story. I don't think... 


End file.
